Fuzzy Eyebrows and Fox Whiskers
by xOliveJuicex
Summary: Sakura is in love with Naruto but cant figure out how to tell him. And then out of pitty she decides to go on a date with Lee. A love triangle is born Lee/Saku Naru/Saku
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything, ever. sobs

Now was not the time for me to say anything. Something was always happening in Konoha. So I learned to just keep my feelings buried deep within my heart. I was so proud to be one of Naruto's close friends. Yet as I began to admire him for his ninja abilities and how driven he was, I couldn't help myself.

At first, I tried to ignore it. Ignore how my heart would start to flutter when I glanced at him. Ignore how my hands got clammy when he was close to me. But as each passing day went on, it became harder and harder to over look and disregard these feelings. Soon it became something more. I wanted to help him. I wanted to show him that his achievements were important to me. I thought even though they were small actions that would be forgotten, would somehow make a difference now. I knew I loved him.

This wasn't something stupid like my childhood crushes. This was real. I didn't like him because he was cool, or that he had cool hair, or was mysterious. I loved him for the fact he was more than he seemed, the fact he was flawed, and because he was one of the most loyal people I knew. And I respected that, because I am also a loyal person. He was also one of the most dedicated people I know. I mean, he is still on his quest to return Sasuke to the village. And I believe Naruto when he says he will bring Sasuke back. How could I not? Back when we were mere children, Naruto made me the promise to bring Sasuke back. And even though he failed, he will keep on trying. Its not even about the stupid promise anymore, it's just that Naruto needs a goal he can follow though with. And that's what I love about him, he will never give up.

But I had to keep this in. This wasn't the time to start making goo-goo eyes at Naruto. This was the time to be the supportive character I have always been in his life. I had to be there for him when he needed a friend. I was to cheer him on quietly as he trained. But one day, when the timing was right, I will tell him how much he means to me. One day I will give him my first kiss. And he will look down at me with his blue eyes and smile to me and shyly say, "Sakura-chan."

I knew it was stupid of me to think of these things while life was in fast forward as our village was under threat. But hey, I am a 17 year old girl, some things can't be helped. Everyone knows deep down I'm a hopeless romantic. Things won't always be like this. Things won't always be under a threat by some ominous enemy with the goal to bring down the hidden village. I am such an optimist.

And the thought of that was what kept me going on when times were hard and seemed hopeless. One day there will be peace and we ninjas can find some normalcy in our everyday lives. And in that time, I could find happiness with the man I loved with all my heart.

I opened my eyes. The sun poured over my bed across my body. There was a white dove sitting on my balcony rail. I sat up and it fluttered away. The symbolism hit me in the face like a sack of bricks, "Peace flees". I did the mundane morning thing that involved a shower, some food, a few sniffles and yawns, brushing of varies things, throwing on a black skirt, a white tee shirt and a red vest, and applying minimal make up. I was ready in less than 45 minutes.

I stepped out of the front door of my apartment and greeted the new day. I yawned one more time, and set out to the hospital to do my duty to the village. It's a 20 minute walk from my apartment to the hospital, and I wasn't due to work for another hour. I had time to kill, so I would beat it to a bloody pulp.

Lee, an old friend, was in the hospital for the time being from sustaining injuries from his last mission. So I decided it was a good idea to grab him something on my way there. I knew Lee was always fond of me since we first met, and I liked Lee and all, its just he was so plain weird with his speech and eyebrows. But he was probably more dedicated to me than anyone else was thus far, except maybe… No no, I won't think about this… so I owed it to him to cut him some slack and be nice.

I stopped by the market and picked up a few pears for him. Hinata was there, which was awkward. I mean, I always liked Hinata; she was a really sweet girl. But yeah, I knew how she felt about Naruto. I knew she liked him, fuck, maybe she even loved him. I also knew that her feelings for Naruto were just a surface crush, and that I truly did love Naruto. But hey, like I've said, I'm a teenage girl, I can't help how I think and feel all the time.

She smiled at me. I smiled back and waved. I felt dread in the pit of my stomach as she took a few steps towards me.

"Good morning, S-Sakura-chan!"

"Hello Hinata," I smiled, my eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Buying p-pears for someone s-s-special?" she asked me, while twirling a strand of thin blue-black hair.

"Yeah, I mean no! No, just going to visit Lee for awhile before I start my shift at the hospital," I stammered, I hadn't expected her to ask that! Did she always have to stammer?

"Oh, that's so s-sweet of you Sakura. You are such a g-good friend…"she said.

"Thanks. Well I should go now. We should have a girls' night one day, you know, with Ino and TenTen. Well, like when everyone is here," I smiled again, twitch.

"Yeah, I n-need to spend more t-time with girls. I am getting p-pretty annoyed with Kiba and Shino lately."

"At least you have team members you can see on a daily basis," I said, sounding less bitter than I actually am.

"Ahh, I-I am sorry, Sakura-chan! Here I am c-complaining about h-how I get annoyed with my team mates, and here y-you are while your teammates are off d-doing their own thing…"she sounded genuinely sad for me, but then again I sounded genuine when I didn't mean it all the time.

"I really have to be going now," I said as I took a few long strides away. "It was nice seeing you Hinata, give me a call sometime!"

"Bye," she called after me.

I walked on to the hospital. As soon as I got there I said hello to a few nurses and went straight to Lee's room. He was pretty bruised and cut up, but nothing too serious. He would be out in a few days. He was awake when I walked up to his bed. He sat up immediately.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" he said a little loud, and by a little loud I mean he was basically yelling.

"Lee," I said calmly and handed him the pears I had got him with a smile. "Want breakfast?"

"You are so very thoughtful Sakura-chan!" he said as he took the pears into his lap.

"Thanks Lee," I smiled. "So what happened to you?"

"It is not something I speak about with girls Sakura!" Lee said while his mouth was full of pear.

"Haha, okay Lee," hey, if he didn't want to talk about it, I didn't want to hear about it.

"But there is something I would like to talk to you about, Sakura-chan," Lee said seriously.

He looked way too deeply into my eyes as he said that. It was kind of eerie the way he looked that far into me. I didn't know how to react at all. I didn't want to be rude, but I wasn't that into having to turn him down again.

"Okay, what is it Lee?" I asked as I sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"Sakura-chan, while I was on my mission, I did a lot of thinking about you and me."

"Uhh, okay?"

"Sakura-chan, I know I have asked you on many dates and you have always found a way to get out of them. But it would make me so very happy to just have one date with you," he made a puppy face at me.

"Lee, you know I respect you as a person and all, it's just…I-I…," hmm maybe Hinata was on to something with this stammering. "I am in love with someone."

"I understand Sakura-chan. Who is it? I shall challenge him to a duel to try to win your heart."

"Lee that wouldn't make me love you," I said slowly.

"I understand Sakura-chan! I will no longer annoy you with these stupid feelings I have."

"Aww, Lee, don't be like this. How about I take YOU out on a date just so you can say we went on one date? But it's not really a date, it's more like just a chance for us to catch up so you can let go." I said, he looked so pathetic I couldn't help myself.

"SAKURA-CHAN" Lee cried, and then started to weep. "YOU TRULY ARE THE BEST WOMAN I KNOW!"

"Uhh, thanks Lee," I said and awkwardly patted his back. "When do you get out of here?

"Tomorrow," he said as he wiped his tears.

"Okay, I get off at 5. I'll meet you at 6 in front of your apartment." I said as I stood up and walked out of the room.

"Bye Sakura-chan!"

"Bye Lee."

Okay, I know, kinda bad. Be nice though, this is like my first fanfiction ever! O any tips tell me. Don't flame! I'm not ready for those yet!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I know it's been awhile since I updated but work as been busy and blah blah blah school blah blah blah. But here we are. Please enjoy! Sorry about taking too long

sobs yup still own nothing…

My day passed with ease. Working in a hospital does that. There are like hundred of things going on that time seems to speed up. And what feels like maybe an hour later is really 4 hours and half your day is over. That's what I like about working in the hospital. I could easily get lost in the work itself and worry less about the things that mattered. I could go hours without thinking anything about Naruto.

But then I would suddenly think about him randomly while either healing someone or filling out a chart. It was normally just an imprinted picture in my memory of him smiling or laughing. But sometime it was something funny like my fist hitting him in the face after he had said something stupid. And even more rarely it would be of him training without a shirt on. Those were the ones that made me blush and lose focus on what was doing. Hey, no one is perfect…

I was pretty excited when work was over. I wanted to get some training in and maybe go shopping for a new shirt to wear on my semi-date with Lee. I mean heck, it wasn't as if I was just going wear the same old thing to a date. I have a little more pride than that. Even if I was Lee, I could still look pretty for myself.

I clocked out of work said my goodbyes to my co-workers and high tailed it out of there. The store was on my way home so I decided to stop by there first. After 30 minutes of roaming around I found the perfect outfit. Nothing too flashy or flirty, but not too cutesy and childish. It was a white button-up dress with soft pink polka dots and black polka dots. It came down to my mid-thigh and showed off my legs great. The pink looked really good with my hair. I had a total girl moment when I looked at the price tag and saw it was on sale.

I smiled to myself as I brought the dress up to the counter. I was looking around not really focusing on anything in the store as the sales woman checked my dress out. I glanced out the window and saw him. He was walking past the shop's window.

Time stood still.

His blonde hair messy, little dirty, and was a little over grown. He walked tall, he had grown even more in the past few weeks I hadn't seen him. His profile was one I knew so well yet seeing it even through glass was better than my memories. The one blue eye I saw from my angle was happy looking yet almost had a sad depth to it that if you didn't know Naruto very well you would completely miss. But I knew him, and I knew that sadness.

My heart sped up and sank all in the same second. It was an overwhelming feeling. My breath left my lips and my lungs seemed to collapse after that. My mouth went dry and I guess the liquid from my mouth decided to relocate to my palms, because they became extremely sweaty.

The sales woman cleared her throat loudly.

Time was back on track again.

I glimpsed at her with a nervous smile. She smiled back. I gave her the money that was in my hand and looked back out the window. He was already gone. And I was safe for a moment of not having my heart completely stop. But the desire to grab my bag and run out the door to find him was overwhelming.

I had to find him and talk to him. I had to see how he was and that he was still the same man I was in love with. I had to somehow show him that I loved him without saying it out loud. But every thought I had was not good enough for Naruto. Actually that wasn't true. Naruto would probably be happy with any proof of love from me. I just didn't think any of my ideas were good enough to show how much he meant to me.

But for now the only thing that really mattered was taking one step closer to him. Walking out the store door and following him. I was mindless almost. Like a predator stalks its prey, that's how I felt.

I saw his hair over the heads of the people on the street. I sped up to catch up with him. He was ten feet away. Five feet. Three feet.

I fell into step with him quietly trying to see how long it would take for him to realize I was there. He seemed to be lost in thought. I could almost hear him muttering things under his breath as his lips barely moved.

I brushed my arm against his, man was I getting bold! Haha. His skin felt so warm and soft against mind and I had a snippet thought about how his body would feel on top of mine. I quickly threw that thought back into the depths of my brain that normally didn't come out except on lonely nights. I nearly shivered at that touch.

He quickly looked over to me. His face changed completely. His eyes got big and his smile stretched across his face. He barely blushed. He looked down at me with those beautiful blue eyes. I hadn't realized we had stopped walking until some random civilian bumped against me.

Yet we stood there facing each other. A smile was plastered onto my face and I doubted anything could take that smile away from me in this moment.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said softly to me

"Naruto."

"I am so happy to see you!" he said and threw his arms around me.

I loved that moment. I dropped my bag and hugged him back. I enjoyed the warmth of him and the smell of him. I started to pull away. Afraid that if I stayed embraced that my body would turn completely into jelly and I would have to be carried back to my apartment. But my arms weren't working. And my legs somehow managed to not drop me.

"How have you been?" I asked him.

"Busy, you know the deal," he said smile still on his face, which made me smile even harder.

We then began to walk. I picked up my bag and fell into step with Naruto again. I was elated.

"Oh, Sakura there has been something I have been meaning to tell you," Naruto said as we walked.

"Umm, okay. What is it?" I asked my heart skipping a few beats.

"I'll tell you tonight over dinner! My treat!" he said.

"Okay sounds good!"

"I'll come by around eight to pick you up to get a bite, man am I starved and ready for some ramen!"

Typical Naruto.

And that's that. Sorry for the slow update. I'll try to get on it more often. Please read and review! See ya.


End file.
